


不是abo也能生孩子

by moonseven



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseven/pseuds/moonseven





	不是abo也能生孩子

晕 不是abo也能生孩子  
双影帝设定   
ooc

年末颁奖典礼

“今年明昊有什么计划呢？”  
“今年没什么计划，就是打算要一个孩子。”  
黄明昊拿着今年的影帝奖杯站在台上，淡定自若，好像说出的话就是真的一样。但一旁的主持人却显得有些慌乱，台下更是一片惊哗。

“开玩笑的。”

黄明昊趁主持人圆场的时候，偷偷露出坏笑往台下看去 嘴里念念有词。

而大屏幕上也正好出现了大屏幕上另一位影帝的脸，脸颊发红，低着头。

“宝贝，我们回家造孩子”

——————————————————  
朱正廷又上热搜了。

他摸着他滚烫的脸，心想这么红的脸不上热搜才奇怪呢！一边在想什么时候自己被放到大屏幕上，一边又点开自己脸红的动图。

晕！我的脸怎么能这么红！

再往下翻，居然还有cp粉做的视频！

再晕。

朱正廷气不过，把手机一甩摔，直直地趴在床上，用脚用力蹬着床板，把脸埋在被子里叨叨着不知道是什么话。

这一系列举动吸引了浴室里的人注意。

黄明昊赶紧走出浴室，快步走到床边一把把住自己的宝贝，轻声的问：“怎么啦？”

朱正廷抬起头来，双眼已经有些泛红，几拳捶到黄明昊的胸上，“都怪你！！”

不对，  
这个人的胸怎么这么硬？又去练了？  
嗯？他怎么没穿衣服？！

“黄明昊！你快从我身上下来，去把衣服穿好！”  
“正廷难道不喜欢吗？”  
“不是...不喜欢”  
“那是什么？”  
“哎呀，你快把衣服穿好先！”

朱正廷现在双手抱胸，被身上的人紧紧的抱在怀里。  
他刚洗完澡身上真的好烫，空调好冷，他的胸好舒服，不行，朱正廷你怎么能这么没出息！

“不松开也不穿衣服，除非正廷告诉我为什么。”  
“快给我松开！我数三声，1，2”

黄明昊宠溺地听着自己的宝贝“撒娇”，拿起被扔到一旁的手机，看到那人在刷的是什么的时候又笑出声来，把身下还在不停挣扎数着数的人的嘴巴堵住。

“宝贝，不是说好要回家造孩子吗？我已经准备好了，来吧！”

“臭不要脸你，黄明昊，又不是ABO哪来的孩子！”

“宝贝不信我立刻证明给你看不是ABO也能生孩子”

黄明昊用腿顶开朱正廷的腿，隔着内裤顶着朱正廷的下身，亲上他的锁骨，慢慢扒下他身上的衣服。

气氛慢慢变热。

黄明昊离开朱正廷的脖子已经是三分钟之后了，脖子上一片草莓，小小的，粉粉的，很可爱。大概是觉得不过瘾，黄明昊又伸出舌头舔着朱正廷的乳头，一点一点把它含进嘴里，朱正廷也忍不住发出声来。身上的人手也在使坏，偷偷拉开朱正廷的裤链，正要去安慰他的小兄弟时，突然发觉什么，低头一看。

“宝贝你穿了蕾丝的？”

“嗯....”  
“我们不是三个月没见了吗...就...”

“宝贝想我啦？”

朱正廷满脸通红。黄明昊看着他的小嘴嘟着小小声说是啦，真的觉得自己的宝贝也太可爱了吧！忍不住又亲了一口。

“啊~”  
“别，我还没洗澡........不行不行......嗯啊.....不行啊~”

黄明昊还是第一次在床上做这种事，虽然他现在下身肿胀难受得很，但也希望朱正廷能舒服的。

毕竟，爱情是双向的。

“不行....我要不行了.....别揉那里”  
朱正廷两只手用力拽住床单，上身也紧绷着，而黄明昊还在卖力的舔着自己的性器，两只手抚上旁边的睾丸，慢慢的揉捏着。当黄明昊给他做了个深喉时，他不受控制地射了出来，全部射进了黄明昊的嘴里，而黄明昊直接吞了进去，呛得不行。  
“呜呜....昊昊你没事吧.....对不起....呜”  
“我没事啊...别哭啊宝贝”  
黄明昊亲着朱正廷的泪痕，告诉他  
“我没事，你不用道歉的，我爱你啊，所以没关系。”

黄明昊快忍不住了，性器的肿胀不停的提醒着他，而他却发现自己忘记带润滑液和避孕套，艺人不能乱用酒店的东西，生怕被察觉出现什么差错，那他要怎么办？

“昊昊，你直接进来吧，我没事的。”  
“宝贝你会很疼。”  
“我真的没事，你都那样了还不进来吗？”  
“朱正廷我是说认真的，我不想你受伤。”  
黄明昊皱着眉头看着他，看他不停的争辩更觉得烦了。谁知道朱正廷比平常更凶猛，直接握住黄明昊得手指就往后面桶。没有润滑液的帮助还是很难的，黄明昊慢慢得将自己的手指挤进去，一根、两根....

“可，可以了”  
“真的吗？”  
朱正廷对上黄明昊的眼睛，急不可耐地点了点头。

“啊~”  
“嗯”  
好紧，黄明昊不停地抚摸着身下的人，亲亲他，将自己的性器一点点捅进去，又轻轻地打了一下他的小屁股，一下子将性器全捅进去。

“呜~哥哥、好、好厉害”

黄明昊实在是忍不住了，再不do就真不是男人了！他毫无章法的挺弄着，惹得身下的人哼哼地叫。

“爽不爽？”  
“爽...爽.....其实可以再大力.....啊啊、不行不....别”

黄明昊听到朱正廷的答复就更加猖獗，将性器退到穴口又狠狠得顶了进去，正好抵在朱正廷的g点上。他又随即想到朱正廷有腰病，把人从床上捞起来抱住。而朱正廷的腿也圈住黄明昊的腰，手搭着他的肩膀上，脸埋在他的胸里。黄明昊大力地操干着，似乎是把g点当成了生殖腔，狠狠得顶弄似乎想顶进去。

“不要了....啊，黄明昊你.....慢点”  
“那....那不是....生殖腔...我...我不要.....生孩子呜”

黄明昊立刻停下来，慢慢地逗弄着怀里的人，将性器慢慢的蹭进去蹭出来。

“这个速度满意吗？”  
“不要....呜....黄明昊你...你好过分”  
“宝贝给我生孩子吗”  
“.....”  
黄明昊狠狠地顶了一下。  
“生吗？”  
“我生...我生.....还不行.....啊哈！”

黄明昊笑了一下，把人圈好，一下又一下地往同一个地方顶，比之前更狠。朱正廷快受不住了，他全身都在痉挛，下身快要喷射而出，但是他并没有感觉到黄明昊要射。

“我...我要高...高潮....啊啊啊啊！”

白浊喷涌出来，沾在黄明昊的腹上。朱正廷的身体比之前要更软，随时都要倒下，他睁开眼睛用力地盯着黄明昊想要吻他，黄明昊默契地吻了朱正廷，几下顶弄也射了出来。

“宝贝，能生孩子不”  
“不能，你......骗人”  
“tin宝就是我们的孩子呀”  
“五百万和福利就不是了吗？还有Louise”  
“是是是，都是”

好困，做完运动之后真的好困，朱正廷在剧组呆了三个月才有休息的时间，没过一会就睡着了。黄明昊也很困，从美国飞回来连时差都没来得及调，可理智告诉他如果不及时清理朱正廷会生病。

他把还在睡梦中的人抱起，抱进浴室，又放满热水将朱正廷后面的东西一点点清理出来。

回到床上朱正廷还是没醒。  
“看来是真的很困呀。”  
“正廷晚安，廷宝才是我的孩子，一辈子地小孩子。”

六一儿童节快乐呀！  
有些跑题了，对不起＞人＜


End file.
